


the flickering summer sea

by Kingley



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingley/pseuds/Kingley
Summary: "Who is it?" Krystal's slightly nasally voice questions. Victoria swallows back her apprehension."It's me," she answers. There's a pause and then the door buzzes open. Victoria feels an odd sense of relief. She still recognizes her voice.





	the flickering summer sea

**Author's Note:**

> Not real.

Victoria isn't sure what she expects when she arrives to Krystal's apartment. Well, that's a lie. Krystal's routine is very predictable. 

 

Wake up at 12 pm. Eat. Nap on the couch. Go on her phone or read for hours. Listen to music on that vintage record player Amber got her. Shower. Sleep. 

 

It's all very interesting. Like clockwork, she lazes around like a housecat. 

 

It's been a while though. It's been a while since they lived together. It's been a while since Victoria has even been in Korea. They're set for a tour now. Docking Station could be the end of it all. She doesn't really know what SM has in store for them anymore what with her many promotions in China. She's out of the loop. All these months without her girls has made her feel so strange. Thankful to have peace for herself yet anticipating seeing them again in her daydreams between acting and commercials. 

 

She rings the bell and a voice sputters out from the speakers. 

 

"Who is it?" Krystal's slightly nasally voice questions. Victoria swallows back her apprehension. 

 

"It's me," she answers. There's a pause and then the door buzzes open. Victoria feels an odd sense of relief. She still recognizes her voice. 

 

She tugs off her sneakers and finds Krystal curled up on the sofa simply gazing at a blank T.V screen. 

 

"It's pretty dark in here," Victoria states dumbly. Krystal glances at her and sighs.

 

"Yes, it is," she replies softly. She finally locks eyes with Victoria, and it's like something awakens. Everything rushes back. "What are you doing here?" she asks. 

 

Victoria shrugs.

 

"I was around," she responds. Krystal scoffs. 

 

"You mean in the country?" she questions. Victoria knew it would come to this. 

 

"Krystal, it was the company's decision to -"

 

"Don't lie to me. I'm not fifteen anymore," Krystal interjects. Victoria snaps her eyes away from her hot glare. 

 

"What was I supposed to do? Krystal you can't just say thing like -"

 

"Like what? How I feel?" Krystal cuts in again. Frustration runs swiftly down Victoria's back. She stiffens and sits down on the brown leather recliner beside the table. Her bag plops to the floor with a soft clang.

 

"I'm sorry that I left. It was the only thing I could do," Victoria apologizes and tries her hardest to not glance up. Her neck grows hot as she feels Krystal's cold gaze running over her. 

 

"You know, thirty isn't that old," Krystal states calmly. 

 

"That's older than your sister," Victoria replies as she rubs her face into her palms. It was an awful idea to come here. 

 

"And my sister is constantly telling me that she isn't old at all," Krystal retorts easily. She shakes her head. "Just tell me you don't like me. Don't move to a different country." 

 

Victoria slowly raises her head and sees her curled up even tighter than before. Her head rests on her kneecaps and Victoria is reminded of the first time she saw Krystal. So fresh-faced and longing for home. She sat in that same position and didn't move a muscle the first day at the dorms.

 

Victoria had sat down beside her and pat her head, whispering unfamiliar words that felt uncomfortable on her tongue. She had only wanted her to feel better. Krystal had leaned on her shoulder and cried wet tears that soaked her sleeve. She didn't mind. 

 

Now, Krystal leans her head on her knees and stares at her with so much boldness that Victoria wonders why she thought she could fool such a clever girl. She wonders why she thought she could fool herself. 

 

"I like you a lot, Krystal. You know that," Victoria says gently. Krystal smirks.

 

"Prove it," she responds. Victoria sighs. She knew Krystal would say that. 

 

"I don't have to prove anything. I've been your pseudo-mother for 8 years. Doesn't that prove enough?" 

 

Krystal sighs and presses her face deeper into her knees. 

 

"Call the others over," she says in a muffled voice. Victoria raises an eyebrow. Krystal lifts her head and no longer has a trace of sulleness on her face. "You came to me first and didn't tell the others that you're here yet. Call them over," she states again. Victoria feels caught for some reason. Krystal laughs at her expression. "You always put me first," she observes. "The others used to get jealous."

 

Victoria pulls out her cellphone before Krystal can catch her blush. She smirks anyway. 

 

_*_

 

"The servants have arrived!" Amber shouts into the intercom. Victoria can hear Luna's giggles as the buzzer unlocks the door. "Surprise!" Amber shouts and holds up a box of boba. She is met with Krystal's blankest stare. Cowering, she sets the box down quietly and begins to bow for forgiveness. Krystal scoffs.

 

"Rise, Llama Servant," she demands. Amber stands up and grins her goofiest grin. Victoria feels her heart ache. She missed her girls. 

 

"And you! Why didn't you say you got back?" Luna asks angrily. Victoria smiles sheepishly and says,

 

"I was going to after I visited -" 

 

"Soojung, of course. Why am I surprised?" Amber butts in, shaking her head. "The baby always gets to be the favorite!" 

 

Krystal shrugs and picks up a cup of boba. Victoria grabs a straw to hand her, but she pauses midway in the air. Is she not proving Amber's point? 

 

"Thanks," Krystal says with a smile when she spots her hand and takes the straw from Victoria. Amber snickers. 

 

_*_

 

"Alright, see you guys!" Luna calls and drags Amber by the hand. Krystal offers a small wave. 

 

"Goodbye!" Victoria says happily. The door clicks shut and locks. She grabs her purse and fiddles around for her cellphone. 

 

"You're leaving soon?" Krystal asks. Victoria looks up from her cellphone to see Krystal draped across the couch. 

 

"Maybe," Victoria mutters softly. Krystal runs a hand through her hair. 

 

"You should just sleep over," Krystal says like they hadn't just talked about her weird Oedipus complex for Victoria a couple hours ago. 

 

"You know that's not a good idea," Victoria responds, clicking her bag shut. Krystal frowns but says nothing in return. Victoria knows it's for the best. Things like this couldn't come to fruition. 

 

Krystal still stares at her like she's the brightest star in the galaxy. She doesn't want that to fade at the realization that Victoria is not as good at relationships as she is at being the team leader. She doesn't want that to fade when Krystal gets over her crush and discovers someone her own age who can follow the journery through early adulthood. Victoria is a selfish woman who hates being hurt. She thinks Krystal knows that all too well. 

 

"Unnie, please just stay. I won't try anything. I just miss you," Krystal pleads. Victoria hasn't heard Krystal call her "unnie" in years. It's always been "Vic" off camera.

 

Krystal knows she's weak to that. She always has been. 

 

_*_

 

Krystal is already laying in bed when Victoria emerges from the bathroom. Her skin is moist and cool from Krystal's borrowed cremes. Krystal smiles and pats the spot next to her.

 

When Victoria slides in beside her, she turns on her side to watch her. 

 

"You're pretty," Krystal comments as she stares. Victoria almost laughs.

 

"I have to be," she replies. Krystal waits a moment. 

 

"I wish I was older," she says. Victoria scoffs. 

 

"No, you don't," Victoria retorts. Krystal nods into the pillows. 

 

"You're right. I don't. I just wish you would be with me," she whispers. Victoria crumples beneath her adoring stare. 

 

"I wish I could be with you, too," Victoria says regretfully. Tears spring to her eyes, and she doesn't even register them at first. Krystal drags a thumb up her cheek and rubs them away. 

 

"Don't cry, unnie. I'll love you even if we're not together. Even if we're in different countries. Even if you forget about me and marry some hot actor," Krystal assures. Victoria laughs wetly. How could Krystal think such a thing? 

 

"Krystal, I will always love you," she whispers honestly. Krystal's eyes grow sharp. 

 

"Like a little sister," she mumbles childishly. Victoria feels affection burst in her chest. It's like she's going to explode if she doesn't - doesn't just - 

 

Victoria shifts closer and draws Krystal's face into her palm. 

 

"No, not like that. It can't be like that, anymore," she says softly and presses a gentle kiss to Krystal's lips. She feels Krystal's noise of surprise and smiles at how she rests a hand on her lower back. 

 

"You're all mine, now," Krystal declares after Victoria draws away. Her eyes hold so much conviction, Victoria can't find it in herself to argue. 

 

"All yours," she affirms. 

 

 

_*_


End file.
